the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Machine Heart
Suits by Renatromon Machine Heart= "I'll put your resources to good use." =The Pilot= Pale Man is not your standard pilot. In fact he would rather be considered an engineer and salesman than anything. He enjoys the little things, like new outfits for his avatar, repairing droids to opera, and relaxing flights over the battlefield. His time inside the machines has changed his personality greatly, and can make his responses unpredictable and sometimes very cold. He is an oddity and knows it. Pale Man has no real body after it was destroyed during suitfall, he now uses an advanced avatar suit as his body. While it is biological and shaped like a human it is obvious that he is not a normal man. He does outfit the Avatar in apparel that he "recovers" on the job. While the Pale Man avatar is weaponless the group of drones that follow him are not. =The Suit= Machine Heart is a large bulky machine that burrows beneath the earth. It has advanced communications and drones that allow its droids and allied suits to always stay in contact. Combat is not its strong point, all it has is a burrowing drill and the dexterity of a house. Its power lies in its communications and advanced droids. =Droids= Machine Heart was built with 2 mechanics and 6 avatars, these are some of the types of droids he brings on missions: Sapper: with quadriped, adhesion, collapsable, an RPG, proximity mines, and crowd control grenades. He can collapse into a small metal hand that clamps onto other bots to transport it and hide. For this mission Sapper has the Heat Cannon. Sentry: with roller, wheels, maneuver rockets, an ion cannon, grenade launcher, and suit and crowd control grenades. Sentry is the front line fighter drone, but does not have nearly the ability or firepower of a real suit, but it can hold its own against mesh or more traditional enemies. Scout: with avian, flight, night vision, hawk eye, radar, and thermal is the eye in the sky for other drones and suits. It circles far over head like a UAV, sending information to other suits/droids through Machine heart. Ambush: Graboid with graboid, tremorsense, maneuver rockets, and armed with an RPG, ion cannon, suit control grenades, and a Burrow Drill. Graboid is an ambush predator that emerges from the ground for surprise attacks, then lowers again before it is destroyed. For this mission Ambusher has the pulse shot Steed: with mount, flight, and tank, granting skates and hover for free. Steed is used as Pale Mans personal transport, and is used to move other droids and salvage to Machine Heart. Lastly is Pale Man, an advanced avatar with Bio suit, Capacitor, and Worm Platform. He is able to keep functioning at all times and uses his connection cable to power droids and suits (if i'm allowed to do that). However he is no more durable than a normal man. =Missions= Monster Hunter: made some tunnels, surprisingly vital to survival. +15 resources, 1 heat cannon One, Two, Punch: scanned some stuff, saved some lives, BLEW IT UP. +15 resources Coin Flip: Hired to protect negotiators, end up in weird war where we choose who rules Russia. +15 resources Ride the Lightning: realized im vastly outmatched in firepower compared to my allies, saved a life, started embracing my new role as repair man man man man. +15 resources Mission of Mercy: healed some wounded, destroyed some bandits, got ambushed and betrayed, lost the doctor, stole some info from reddit, not sure if win or loss? +15 resources Black Ice: out smarted a hacker mini-boss, repaired some stuff, rolled like a god, why do i even have modifiers? +15 resources, 1 aegis nanite capsule. Final Frontier: little scouting, acted as a radio, little scanning, lots of RPGs, and grafted alien junk to other junk(my allies), it was a good day to be mad scientist. +15 resources, 1 _____. |-| Second Tab= Extra space for second suit Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Fortress Category:The Engineers